Main:Becky Wing
Frimley, Surrey, England, UK |Row 3 title = Club |Row 3 info = Heathrow Gymnastics Club |Row 4 title = Coach(es) |Row 4 info = Vincent & Michelle Walduck |Row 5 title = Current status |Row 5 info = Retired |Row 6 title = College team |Row 6 info = Stanford}} Rebecca "Becky" Wing (b. July 15 1992) is a British artistic gymnast who represented Great Britain at the 2008 Summer Olympics and 2010 Commonwealth Games. She also represented Great Britain at the 2007 and 2009 World Championships. After her elite career, she attended the Stanford on a gymnastics scholarship. Career 2006 In April King competed for Great Britain at the Junior European Championships. She competed on vault, uneven bars and the floor exercise. Wing did not advance to any individual finals but her team came in 5th in the team final. 2007 In September, Wing competed with the British team at the World Championships in Stuttgart where she competed on vault, bars and beam. She did not make an individual event finals but the team advanced to the team final where they placed 7th, therefore qualifying an entire team to the Beijing Olympics in 2008. 2008 At the end of June, Wing competed at the British Championships where she won a silver medal in the all-around as well as a bronze medal on uneven bars. Wing was named to the British Olympic Team that would compete in Beijing. In Beijing, the British team placed 9th in qualifications, just missing out on the team final. Wing, who competed on vault, uneven bars and balance beam did not advance to any individual finals. 2009 Wing competed for Great Britain at the 2009 European Championships but did not make any finals. In July Wing competed in the British Championships. She won a silver medal in the all-around, silvers on the uneven bars and floor exercise and a bronze medal on the balance beam. Wing attended the World Championships in London in October where she competed in the all-around. She advanced to the all-around final where she placed 18th. 2010 In July Wing competed at the British Championships where she won a bronze medal on balance beam. Wing was named to the English team for the Commonwealth Games. She won a silver medal with her team but did not make any individual finals. College In her freshman year at Stanford, her team advanced to the National Championships through the Champaign Regional. At Nationals, the team advanced to the Super Six Final where they placed fourth. During her sophomore year, her team advanced to the National Championships through the Normal Regional. At Nationals, her team came in 12th place in qualifications therefore not advancing to the Super Six Final. Wing's team again qualified to the National Campionships through the Baton Rouge Regional during her junior year. Again, they did not advance to the Super Six Final after placing 9th in qualification. Wing graduated from Stanford in March 2015, ending her NCAA career. Medal Count